


Planning

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which there are happily ever afters. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Fill for this kink meme prompt: _Blackwood didn't actually die at the end. He breaks Coward out of prison, they run away, and they live happily ever after ;)_

It is a filthy little room in a wretched wreck of a building in the depths of London, so small Blackwood has to turn every five steps as he paces. But that's not important. What is of importance is the man sitting on the colorless excuse for a bed pushed against one wall. And if Coward is covered with prison grime, and a little too thin, and a little too ragged, well, what is important is that he is here, that Coward is here, with him, watching him, still breathing, still willing.

He is running through plans in his head as he paces, discarding one after another, all flawed, but he knows he can eventually cobble something together that will see him back in power, back in his proper place. He thumbs through the lists of people he can call on for favors; who will be most awed by this, his second return from a so called final death. He is lost in his plotting, and Coward's hand on his wrist is the one thing that would bring his attention back to this little room. His feet stop, and he glances up, mind still working, and is caught, tangled in the color of Coward's eyes, the same shade as the sky before the storm, the last thing he thought he would ever see. Coward's lips part, his breath gathered in the back of his throat as though he is about to say something, but there it remains, silenced. His eyes are speaking for him instead, asking for something he cannot put into words, and Blackwood almost recoils from the wounded gaze. He thinks, this man will do anything for me; will and has. As he leans down to close the space between them, drawn now by those parted lips, he thinks, maybe. Maybe this is enough.

*

The bed is far from sturdy, and not made to hold two, but Blackwood thinks he does not mind the way Coward must curl into him to avoid falling off. His mind is running again, listing favors owed him, planning a future rather than a revenge, and he asks Coward, "Have you a preference? Where we go, I mean? I've a fondness for Hong Kong. Or we could try America." Coward goes very still beside him, and as he turns his face into Blackwood's neck he relaxes in a way that only draws attention to how very tense he was before.

"What ever suits you," he says, and Blackwood can feel the way his lips curve into the skin of his neck as he smiles, and yes, he thinks. Yes. This will be enough.


End file.
